Forklifts are used in various industries for lifting and moving materials over short distances. Over the years, forklifts have become an indispensable piece of equipment, especially in manufacturing and warehousing operations. Usually, any warehouse uses numerous forklifts during operations. As a result, it is important for managers to be able to track these forklifts within the warehouse for optimum usage and increasing operational efficiency.
Conventionally, various systems and methods exist for locating forklifts in a warehouse. For example, systems and methods exist that use Global Positioning System (GPS) devices and cellular network to track forklifts. However, these existing systems and methods suffer from various disadvantages. For instance, the GPS and cellular network signals may not be available inside the warehouse or the signals may be available but are not strong enough to determine location of the one or more forklifts. The dependency of these existing systems and methods on the GPS and cellular network therefore makes them inconsistent and unreliable. Further, the existing systems and methods do not provide features that assist managers in streamlining operations.
In light of the abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method for determining location of one or more resources such as forklifts in a pre-defined region such as a warehouse. Further, there is a need for a system and method that does not depend on GPS and cellular network for determining location of the one or more resources. Furthermore, there is a need for a reliable, efficient and cost effective system and method capable of determining location of resources in real-time. In addition, there is a need for a system and method capable of providing optimum routing, reducing congestion in the predefined region, monitoring the floor and environment of the predefined region and providing emergency services.